Railgun vs Railgun
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Eve has been taken by Academy City! Train and Sven go in to rescue her, but they cross paths with a certain Judgment girl and one of the most powerful Espers in the City!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or "Black Cat".

* * *

Railgun vs Railgun

Train and Sven drive down the road to Academy City quietly. They're there for a reason, they're there to save a friend.

XXX

* * *

"_Eve! Sven!" Train runs through the smoke covering their base. He left on one of his walks earlier, only to come back to this burning blaze... "Eve! Sven!"_

"_Over here Train!" a man's voice, Sven._

_Train followed sound of the voice and finds him pinned down under some debris. Train lifts it and Sven crawls out._

"_Where's Eve?"_

"_They got her!"_

"_Who?"_

"_I don't know! I don't even know where to begin!"_

_A piece of the ceiling collapses._

"_Let's get out of here," Train pushes Sven forward._

XXX

* * *

They stop at a rendezvous point to meet with their contact, Glin, an old acquaintance that helped them in the past, though Train knows that there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Here you are, Black Cat," Glin hands over a thick paper sized envelope. "These documents will get you into the city as well as all the information we have on where Eve might be."

Sven takes the envelope and pulls out several papers, cards and a pair of passports. There was a map of Academy City pointing out 5 scattered locations. "What is this?"

"With all the information that I've gathered," Glin answered. "Those are the most likely places that Eve could be taken to, along with blueprints of the labs and facilities, without all their dark secrets unfortunately. If I had more time, I could narrow it down further."

"Sven, there's no time."

"You're right," Sven puts everything back into the envelope. "But first, let's exchange numbers. We'll scout the city around these labs first, you can keep us updated if you find anything."

"Very well."

XXX

* * *

_At the bar, Sven reveals what had happened. They were ambushed by a mysterious group of special forces with some kind of combat armor. Train can't make anything from Sven's descriptions but the helicopters that he saw in the sky before, which was what prompted him to return to the hideout, was a big enough hint of who took Eve._

"_Academy City?" Sven is surprised. "That city of science? Why would they take Eve?"_

"_I can think of a few reasons," Train answers. "I've had some missions there before."_

_Sven didn't push that topic, it was one he knew Train didn't want to talk about._

"_So, how do we save her?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What?" Sven stands up angrily._

"_Sven!" Rinslet bursts through the door. "I heard about the fire, and Eve."_

"_What? Who told you that? And so fast?"_

"_We did," Jenos, one of the Chronos Numbers, whom Train formerly belonged to, walks through the door._

"_Chronos," Sven muttered._

"_Long time no see Train!"_

"_Just get to the point, what do you know?"_

"_Worried about your little princess?" Jenos initially played a joking tone, but then dropped into a more serious one. "Don't worry, I'd feel the same way. Unfortunately, I don't know much. I was supposed to help stop them from taking her in the first place, but they were two steps ahead. Now my orders are to bring you to Sephiria."_

"_Sephiria," Train sounded uneasy. "She's here?"_

XXX

* * *

"How is it Train?" Sven asks as his partner came back.

"Not this one, it's clean."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, let's go to the next one."

"Wait, Train."

"No time, Eve is waiting."

"I know, but we can't just work ourselves ragged to the point that we won't be able to save her after we find her. Especially you. You've been infiltrating these labs non-stop with little rest. We've worked together for a long time Train, you can't hide your fatigue from me."

Sven, who's doing his best to keep calm despite Eve's kidnapping is trying to talk down the normally uppity Train.

After a brief silence, Train sighed. "You're right, I can't let the Little Princess see me with a such a distasteful image. She'd never let me live it down." Train stretches. "Let's get some milk."

XXX

* * *

"_It was good of you to come, Train." Sephiria greets Train and Sven on the floor of an empty room._

_Train and Sven take their seats across from._

"_I assume Jenos has already filled you in on the situation?"_

"_He has," Sven answers._

"_Then I'll make this short," Sephiria takes a breath. "As you know, Chronos exists to maintain balance in the world. However, Academy City is in constant flux with what we know of its power. All previous attempts to rectify this have succeeded only in the short term."_

"_I know," Train muttered. "I wasn't the only one sent in there multiple times. Some of them got sloppy."_

"_It is obvious that they plan to study Eve and shift even greater power into their favor."_

"_Then why isn't Chronos doing anything about it?" Sven asks impatiently._

"_We cannot act," Sephiria answers calmly. "Their leader, Aleister Crowly, threatened to wage world war against Chronos should any of our Numbers or Erasers be found within the city uninvited again."_

"_Otherwise," Sven butts in. "You would infiltrate and prevent them from researching Eve."_

"_But you won't save her," Train adds._

_Sephiria kept quiet at the accusation._

"_The reason you're telling us this..." Sven starts._

"_... Is because Train is no longer works for Chronos," Sephiria finishes. "This proposition works out for both our needs. You will be able to save your partner, and Academy City will lose any power that they had hoped to gain from her. And also..."_

_Sephiria waves for her partner, the Number 2 Belze, to give her a decorated box. Sephiria opens the box to reveal several gun parts._

"_To ensure your success, we will give you these."_

XXX

* * *

Train feels for his gun in his shirt, the Hades. By request, Sven managed to restore the gun to its original form using the Orihalcum parts that Sephiria provided. Sven is currently discussing intel with Glin. Train had already infiltrated and searched thoroughly 3 of the labs on the map. Sven marked a fourth one off. Then he hung up.

"That's where Eve is," Sven mentions. "Glin says it's slightly more fortified than the other labs. There's more security, and according to one of his contacts, there's places that don't match the blueprints."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Train gets up.

"Let me get some things ready, we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves."

"Well, make it quick." Train turns to see a very nervous male student with a green armband. "We're going to have company."

XXX

* * *

"Saten, you sure you saw them here?" Kuroko asks her friend. They were there to investigate a suspicious duo that's come to their attention. They've been found outside research facilities and reported throughout by their Judgment members as well as civilians.

"Yeah!" was the excited reply. "It's like Uiharu said! A middle aged man in a suit along with some guy with spiky hair!"

A third girl sighs and slaps her head. (What has that idiot gotten himself into?)

"Sissy?"

"I'm fine Kuroko," Mikoto tells her.

"Just so you know, if the one responsible really is that ape, I won't be holding back."

"I know, I know. I won't get in your way." (I just want to know what he's up to now.)

Kuroko's phone rings and the girl looks at the number, she then answers the call. "Uiharu?"

"Shirai, one of our members has found the suspicious individuals."

"Where are they?"

"Not too far north of your position, he's tailing them now, they've walked into an alley."

"An alley? Tell him to stop!"

"..."

"... Uiharu?"

"Too late, I've lost contact with him."

"Tell me his last known location, and call an ambulance just in case."

"Come on, Kuroko," Mikoto places a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Right, Sissy. Saten, get back to Judgment base and stay with Uiharu."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

XXX

* * *

"What are you preparing?" Train curiously looks over Sven's work.

"Firebombs, smoke bombs, regular bombs, sleeping gas, nets, tranquilizer darts, freeze bullets, explosive bullets, rockets, all the usual tools. I've even decided to make some radios and navigators so that we can keep in touch with each other."

"Where'd you get the cash to get all that?"

"Chronos was kind enough to supply us with the funds."

"Huh?"

"More like I asked Rinslet and Jenos overheard, he was happy to help friends of Rinslet."

"What? Are there any more? I'm going to get another bottle of milk."

"I'm keeping them Train, so don't even think about it. We could use whatever's leftover on other things that aren't food."

"You know you can't hide stuff from me."

"Doesn't keep me from trying to keep our financial problems in check."

Train sighs. "So, just how do you fit all of these in that suitcase of yours?"

"It's a trick suitcase."

"You know I don't like that answer."

"It's the only answer I can give you. I could go on for hours about all the tricks and gadgets I use and how I put them in."

"Are we really going to need all of these?"

"You said that kid we knocked out was part of a local enforcement organization. If so, then the authorities might have already been warned about our presence."

XXX

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Kuroko nudges the unconscious boy.

The boy responds and opens his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my head hurts though."

"At least you're fine. What can you tell us?"

"I was able to sneak a peek at a map they were looking at. But right now, they're preparing some things, I have no idea what but I managed to hear them say something about getting an 'Eve'."

"'Eve'?" Mikoto repeated the word. (I knew it, Academy City's darkness is creeping up to the surface again.) "Kuroko, we have to stop this."

"Sissy?"

"Tell us where they're going."

"I don't know the exact location, but their map pointed to a place just to the south east of here."

"Uiharu, we need you to pull up a map. And contact Anti-Skill."

XXX

* * *

It is now evening, Sven and Train drive up to a road a couple blocks away from their target location. They were alerted to the increased security in the area and are being cautious. The two of them looked on from a corner of the street. Several enforcement officers clad in protective armor guard the entrance to the building.

"You were right, Sven," Train speaks to his partner. "The place is locked down. A few holes that I could slip through though, nothing I can't handle."

"Hey, you might need me in there."

"Heh, so what's the plan?"

Sven tosses Train a few containers. "Plant these inside one of the neighboring buildings, make sure they're empty first. When I set them off, they'll ignite into a big fire."

"A flashy diversion, I like it!"

"With most of them trying to put out the fire, we can easily take care of whoever is left guarding the front."

"And a flashy entrance!"

"It's not like we're going to let anyone see us. But it's the most efficient way to let both of us infiltrate the facility."

"Alright, I'm on it!"

XXX

* * *

"It's quiet so far," Mikoto mentions. She and Kuroko were waiting in the security room with the one in charge of the Anti-Skill. "Do you still think they'll try to get in even with all of this security?" They scan all the security camera footage.

"You never know with these spies," Kuroko states. "This 'Eve', we know nothing about it."

"If it even exists," mentions the Anti-Skill officer, a mature woman with purple hair. "None of the scientists I've talked to know about anything called 'Eve'."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yomikawa," Mikoto starts. "There's a good chance it does exist if there's people willing to take it. Remember the Remnant incident?"

The officer kept quiet at that.

(That's right.) Mikoto thinks to herself. (Once this situation is over, I'll look for the 'Eve' and destroy it myself.)

A loud boom is heard.

"What was that?" Kuroko scans the cameras but nothing strange is showing up.

"Status report!" Yomikawa yells into her radio.

"There was an explosion in one of the neighboring buildings, and now there's a big fire."

"A fire? How long until the fire department gets here?"

"We just contacted them, but there seems to be some kind of traffic jam a couple streets away."

"This is too convenient," Yomikawa mutters.

"A diversion?" Mikoto asks.

"One that we can't exactly ignore," the officer turns on her radio again. "Send half the men to contain the fire and set up a blockade. The rest of you, gather in the lobby and I'll assess the situation. You two, stay here and keep an eye on the cameras."

"Yes ma'am."

XXX

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here? With our guard divided thanks to the fire, we'll have to be extra-"

A small clanging noise can be heard, followed by hissing. Cans were filling up the lobby with smoke.

"A smokescreen! Stick together!"

Then came the noises of men collapsing. One fell close enough to Yomikawa for her to catch.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She notices a small dart on his neck. She pulls it out and examines it. "A tranquilizer?" Before she knew it, she was hit with one as well.

All of the officers had fallen, quite swiftly. Two figures walked through the smoke. One wore a fancy hat, the other had spiky hair.

"It would've been more fun if you'd let run in there and knock them all out."

"You'd toy with them too much."

"At least it'd be entertaining."

"Did you get the cameras?"

The spiky haired one pulled out a gun and fired a couple shots. "Yup."

"Then let's go."

XXX

* * *

"What just happened?" Kuroko asks.

"I'm not sure," the operator responds. "Captain, this is the security room, what is happening down there?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Captain, please respond!"

Again, nothing.

"We're going down there!" Mikoto rushes out.

"Sissy!" Kuroko follows after her.

XXX

* * *

Train and Sven run around the facility, checking every room. Train shoots down every camera along the way.

"Dammit," Sven is understandably frustrated. "I don't think it's on this floor."

"Well these secret labs are meant to be secret," Train sounds like he's joking, but then he shoots at a wall. "It could be right in front of you."

Sven feels the bullet hole with his finger. Noticing something wrong, he rips out the cleverly disguised wallpaper to reveal a steel door.

"How did you?"

"That wall didn't match up with the blueprints," Train answers. "But it's too small for a laboratory. It might be an elevator shaft or something."

"Only one way to find out," Sven puts down his suitcase, pulls out explosives, and plants them on the wall. "Get back!"

Train and Sven create some distance away from the wall. Sven pulls out a trigger, and flips open the cover to the switch. Sven presses the button.

Nothing.

Sven looks at the detonator and finds a metal spike embedded into it.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" A young girl's voice caught their attention.

Train and Sven turn around to see two young girls wearing the same school uniform, one with twin tails and the other with flower pins.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you better not get on my bad side!" Says the flower pin girl, more irritated and threatening than her friend, kind of masculine. Small sparks burst from her hair

The twin tailed one showed off her green armband. "I'm a member of Judgment."

XXXX

* * *

Author: So I noticed about halfway through that I've made Train too serious. So I had Sven snap him out of it and get him back to his jolly self. XD


	2. Chapter 2

(I didn't feel anything when they showed up.) Train thinks to himself. (Now I'm feeling a little uneasy with that electric girl nearby. How did they get past my senses?)

"I suggest you start by dropping the suitcase," Kuroko gives out orders to Sven.

"Ladies, ladies," Sven starts talking casually. "Before we start with the favors, why don't we begin with our introductions?"

"You're stalling," Mikoto's hair sparks. "I can tell that your partner has a gun on him. But I'm keeping my eye on you, so no sudden movements!"

"I'm Sven Vollfied, and he's Train Heartnet. Now, what are your names?"

"Hmph," Kuroko gives a haughty smirk. "I suppose I can oblige. I am Kuroko Shirai and this is my Sissy."

"Mikoto Misaka."

"It was your bad luck that led us right to you."

"Heh," Train smiles. "Sorry, but bad luck is my specialty."

"So you're the one that brought them here?" Sven asks.

"What? No! I bring bad luck to people, I don't have any myself."

"So you've brought me the bad luck that brought these girls here," Sven sighs. "No wonder we're always in financial trouble."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Mikoto stomps the ground, sending out a small blast of electricity and shorts out a few lights above her. (That wall behind them is suspicious, I'll check it out once we're done with these two.)

"Such uncouth men," Kuroko gives off a haughty tone. "That gentlemanly act from before would've fooled any other girl, but we're ladies of the highest class."

"So you say," Sven replies. "But shouldn't high class ladies avoid this kind of rough work?"

"It is our duty to make sure that society follows the rules," Kuroko points to Sven. "You 'gentlemen' are clearly breaking those rules."

"Fair enough."

"We'll be taking you in now," Kuroko pulls out a pair of handcuffs and teleports right in front of Train.

(A teleporter?) Sven observes.

(I see, so that's how they snuck up on us. However...)

"Oh I don't think so," Train gives off a menacing tone.

"You cannot hope to beat me and Sis-...sy...?" Kuroko suddenly dropped the handcuffs and warped back.

"Kuroko?" Mikoto turns to her partner in confusion. Kuroko's face showed a frightened expression.

"Sissy!" Kuroko ran scared behind Mikoto.

"Kuroko..." Mikoto turns angrily to Train. "What did you do?"

Sven just observes. (He's really pulling out all the stops to save Eve, to use his murderous gaze on these poor girls.)

(W-what's happening?) Mikoto's body suddenly shivered, her arms were visibly trembling. (Why am I suddenly... afraid?) She shakes her head and keep her focus on the spiky haired boy. (No, Kuroko's depending on me, I'm not going to get scared of a bad feeling.)

Sven can only admire her spirit. (She must be really strong to resist that. But we've got no time to waste here.) Sven flicks open a secret cover on his briefcase handle and pushes the button that was hidden inside it.

The explosives on the wall go off behind Train and Sven without them turning around. Dust and smoke quickly covers the area they were in.

Mikoto coughs and waves the clouds away from her face. "Kuroko!" There was another explosive noise coming from where the first blast blew. "Kuroko!"

"I'm here, Sissy," a scared little voice nearby answered the call. "I'm sorry, I was so scared..."

Mikoto finds Kuroko easily and comforts her. "Shh... it's okay... I was scared too..."

"WHAT?!" Kuroko suddenly bursts away, full of energy. "Some filthy mongrel has dared to frighten my precious Sissy?! This beast cannot go unpunished!"

"Hey! Kuroko! Wait!" Mikoto chases after Kuroko into the hole in the wall, which leads to an empty shaft that only goes a couple stories down. She can see another hole in the shaft a couple stories below, but Kuroko had already gone ahead. "That idiot!" Mikoto jumps down and uses magnetism and the wall's magnetic steel to slow her fall. She then rushes into the hidden laboratory.

XXX

* * *

"Train! How're you holding up?"

Train puts a finger on his ear, "I've found nothing on my end. How about you?"

"Same, just keep looking. We can use the radar to find each other once we find Eve. But since there's no data about this place, there'll be no map on it."

"Like seeing the end of an invisible maze. Bet you a week of free milk that I'd find Eve first!"

"Heh, fine. If I win then I'm cutting you meal portions by half for the next week."

"What?!"

"Something wrong?"

"You're on!" Train picks up his pace.

XXX

* * *

(This place is huge.) Sven thinks to himself as he runs around the giant underground facility. (Eve could be anywhere. What's more worrying is that there's no security here. Did they already move her to another place? No, I can't think like that yet.)

"Hold it!"

Sven turns around to see a familiar twin tailed girl down the hallway he just ran through. (I thought they'd be too scared to follow. Where's the other one?)

"I'm taking you in! Then I'm going to get that other mongrel!"

"Mongrel? That isn't how a proper lady should talk."

"Silence! Don't lecture me on proper etiquette you dirty old ape!"

"Old ape?" A mental vein in Sven's head snapped. "Now that's definitely not how a proper lady should talk." Sven gently puts down his suitcase, fixes his tie, lifts his hat a little to fix his hair, and pulls off his eye patch, but keeps the eye closed.

"Let's settles this like high class folk in the old days. With a duel."

Kuroko pulls out several spikes form her legs and poses readily with them.

"I'm going to pull out a coin from my pocket and toss it in the air between us," Sven describes the terms of the duel, while using his foot to slide his suitcase away. "We'll act as soon as it lands."

"Fine, but don't try anything funny!"

"You have my word," Sven pulls out a coin and tosses it into the air.

Kuroko watch both it and him intently. (As soon as he makes a move, I'll disable him.)

The coin continues to fall to what feels like a long minute for the two duelists.

(I don't want to harm her, so what is the best way to defeat her without causing any damage?)

The coin continues to fall through the air as it nears the ground. Kuroko tenses up and Sven opens his closed eye. The coin hits the ground, Sven rushes forward. Kuroko readies to teleport one of her spikes aimed at Sven's foot.

Sven quickly shifts his foot's position before Kuroko warps the spike into it.

(What?) Kuroko concentrates to send another spike, this time into Sven's shoulder.

Sven ducks suddenly and the spike appears in the air, appearing in nothing.

(How is he doing this?) Kuroko decides to warp herself behind the charging man.

Sven stops and turns around, pulling something out of his suit and tossing it down. Kuroko appears facing Sven, a bright flash blinds her eyes. Kuroko drops her spikes to cover her eyes. Another, softer blast is heard near her feet, but she felt nothing. She could smell something in the air though. Soon enough she feels herself getting weak. "Sleeping... gas...?" Kuroko collapses into Sven's arms.

"I'm sorry, but with my Grasper Eye that can see into the future, your ability never had a chance."

Sven lays her down on the wall and picks up his suitcase, puts on his eye patch, then rushes off.

XXX

* * *

"Not here either," Train runs through a hallway, opening every door he finds, or breaking them open. He suddenly feels a strange force in the air and jumps aside. An electric bolt flies through where he was just standing. "Where did that come from?"

Train turns to see one of the girls from before, running after him. Train gets another uneasy feeling, especially in the hairs on the back of his neck, and jumps aside as another bolt flies through.

"I finally caught up to you!" Mikoto breathes hard.

Train stands up straight and smiles. "Do you really want to try and take me? I told you already, I bring bad luck." Train empties his gun of bullets and reloads.

"You're the one with bad luck! I'm going to stop you here!"

"You can try," Train turns around and makes a run for it. "Catch me if you can!" Train fires his weapon low.

Mikoto tries to direct the bullet away with her magnetic field, and they hit the floor harmlessly around her feet. (Wait, I only heard one shot, why do I sense 3 bullets?)

But those weren't ordinary bullets. There's suddenly ice sticking Mikoto's shoes to the ground. "What?"

"Ice bullets, perfect for chillin out targets. See ya!" Train salutes a goodbye and runs off.

"Hey!"

Train gets a bad feeling and jumps to the side, evading an electric bolt. "It's a good thing we cats are sensitive to electricity."

"I'm losing him!" Mikoto speaks to calls the magnetic forces to rip her feet out of the ice. Using the same magnetism she hovers forward after Train.

Train glances back. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! I've got no time for this!" Train increases his speed.

Mikoto tries launching a few electric attacks, all of them are dodged. "How can he search through the rooms, dodge my attacks and still be faster than me? Argh, and this place is too clean, I can't make my iron sand sword here. That's it, I don't like using this kind of attack, but..."

Train gets another uneasy feeling, much different from the feelings before. He stops his run to look back at Mikoto. Her legs were firmly planted, sparks flow out of her body, her arm is stretched out, and there's a coin in midair.

"That looks like something I want to avoid..." Train hustles it to the next room and dives in just before a powerful blast rocks the hallway. "What the hell was that? Tch, no time to ponder." Train looks around, he was in a room full of equipment, but no sign of Eve. He can hear the girl's footsteps coming closer and decides to shoot out all the lights.

Mikoto stands at the doorway, looking into the dark room. Whatever light flowed in from the door can only reveal a couple feet in. She puts a hand into her hair and pulls out a big orb of electricity. It lights up the room slightly, but it was enough for her to search around.

"I know where you are," Mikoto speaks out. "I can feel your gun."

(My gun?) Train looks at his weapon in the limited light. (Come to think of it, she said something about it earlier as well. She can sense metal?)

The machine that Train was hiding behind suddenly dragged itself along the floor to the side of the room.

(Or she can use magnetism, great.)

Train gets up and turns around quickly, he throws his gun into the big electric orb that Mikoto was holding. The gun absorbs all the electricity, returning the room to pitch black darkness, which was bad for Mikoto's unadjusted eyes. Train uses the opening to run around Mikoto and out the door, picking up his gun along the way. He finishes by shutting the door on her, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Whoa..." Train finally sees the damage from Mikoto's earlier attack, it tore up the hallway until it seemed to just vanish. "She could probably break a few of these walls down if she wanted to."

Train continues down the hallway to look for Eve.

XXX

* * *

Sven reaches a lower floor of the laboratory. Here he finds a group of armored men moving a large, clear canister into a truck. (Eve!) Sven aims his suitcase at the wheels of the truck, and fires a rocket. The truck is severely damaged. The armored men turn around and begin firing at Sven.

The gentleman hides back around the corner and turns on his radio. "Train, I found Eve."

"Where is she?"

"There's another floor that leads to a large garage, go down a flight. Use your radar to find me. She's being guarded by the same armored guys that took her away. But I managed to wreck their getaway truck. They were going to use some kind of tunnel to escape us."

"How is she?"

"Awake, just trapped in some kind of glass cylinder. It must be pretty tough to keep her in, even against her nanite cutters. We'll have to get her out of here before we try freeing her from that.

"I have an idea, put your radar on or near the container. I'll handle it from there."

"Alright," Sven pulls off his eye patch and runs into the rain of bullets.

XXX

* * *

Train found a way down one level and looked at his radar, but his face runs into a wall. He peels himself off and goes around, following the general direction of the signal while navigating the hallways. Eventually, he runs into a dead end. The signal indicates that Eve and Sven are just on the other side of the wall.

"Well, this is inconvenient," Train puts the radar away and stares at the wall. "I don't think a burst bullet would work on this. I'll need something stronger."

"Hey!" A girl's voice reached his ears.

Train turns around to find Mikoto, fuming. "I was wondering when you'd catch up." (Not really, I was actually hoping I lost you. But since you're here, I might as well use this chance!)

"You can't escape me now that I know what your gun feels like," Mikoto speaks with irritation. "It's some kind of special metal I've never felt before. And it somehow disintegrated my electricity."

Train pulls out his gun. "You mean this?" Train points to it, then shows it off to her. "It's called Hades, and it's made of Orihalcum, a very rare and powerful metal. It didn't disintegrate your electricity, it absorbed it."

"Absorbed?"

"That's right. All the electricity you used to make that ball, is now in this gun."

"That's impossible!"

"Hey, do you know what a railgun is?"

"Of course I do!" Mikoto answers frustratingly. "Are you saying that with the electricity that your gun absorbed, it's become a railgun?"

"Yep," Train smiles happily. "Neat huh? You want to see it?"

Mikoto just pulls out a coin from her pocket and shows it off to Train. "Yeah, I want to see it. Against my own railgun."

"What?"

"I'm able to shoot these coins at three times the speed of sound."

"Only three times? You don't know much about guns do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think three times the speed of sound is fast? There's already a lot of guns that can fire bullets past the speed of sound, some of them are rapid fire. The fastest are about four times the speed of sound. And guess what, I can dodge them all."

"You're delusional! No one can dodge at that speed!"

"That's what you think," Train points his gun at Mikoto, with is trigger finger on the side of the gun. "But this is a contest of railguns, isn't it? Let's see who's railgun is stronger."

Mikoto tenses up, and readies her body. She flips the coin and charges her electricity.

Train watches cheerfully as the coin slows its ascent and begins to fall. His eyes focus on Mikoto's hand, her thumb is ready to flick the coin as soon as it lands.

Mikoto focuses on her aim and magnetism. The coin is mere seconds away from landing on Mikoto's hand. Train moves his finger from the side of the gun to the trigger, eagerly awaiting very instant that Mikoto fires.

The coin lands on Mikoto's thumb, a spark flies from her hand and the two railguns fire.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment just before Mikoto fired her railgun. Train rushes to her direction, the electric girl couldn't react to his action fast enough to stop her attack. Train jumps and turns around, pointing his gun at the wall. Mikoto and Train fire their railguns in the same direction.

The recoil from Train's railgun sends his body flying into Mikoto. The two bodies crash onto the ground.

"Whoa! Now that's power!" Train gets up. "Hey, where'd you go?" He looks down to see an unconscious Mikoto. "Oh, whoops. Sven's gonna yell at me for hitting a girl. Well, sleep tight!"

XXX

* * *

Through the wall, Sven hides behind some armored vehicles. He was able to set up the radar right next to Eve's container and avoid getting hit thanks to his eye, and the accelerated movements he gains from using it. But now he has to wait until Train gets here. He doesn't even know what Train has planned.

An explosion catches everyone's attention. A wall breaks down and the cylinder is sent flying.

"Eve!" Sven rushes over to where the cylinder falls. He covers for himself against the armed gunmen, then hides behind another vehicle closest to Eve.

There were cracks in the cylinder, made by a bullet and... a melted coin? It was enough for Eve. She controls her fingers almost like a liquid to slip into the cracks and expands them, creating bigger cracks, she puts more of her hand into the glass until it breaks apart.

"Eve!" Sven was about to run to her, but remembered the gunmen he has to deal with. Strangely, there were no shots, it was quiet.

"Yo, how're you doing Little Princess?" Train's voice reaches Sven's ear. All of the gunmen had been knocked out and are lying on the floor.

By now Eve had crawled out of her containment and joins her two friends.

"What took you so long?" Eve pouts, looking at Train in frustration.

"I had to deal with this electric girl on the way here."

"Electric girl? You mean...?"

"Don't worry Sven, I just knocked her out. Accidently..."

"Accidently?"

"We should get out of here first," Train changes the topic suddenly. "I hear more of them coming."

Sure enough, more armored gunmen surround the three, ready to fire.

"Man," Train starts complaining. "This is too much. I'd be more into this if we got good reward out of it."

"Quit complaining Train," Sven scolds his partner. "Eve, can you handle this?"

"Yes," Eve sprouts wings from her back. "I am able to fight with no problem."

"You can just sit back Little Princess, I'm sure I can take them all."

"Then do it," Sven tells Train.

"Wha-?"

"Eve," it sounds as though Sven as a plan. "I'll need you on defense, we can use one of their vehicles to escape."

"Right, good luck Train."

"Hey! Don't I-"

"Fire!" One of the gunmen ordered.

The three of them split up, Train towards the army of gunmen, Sven to one of the vehicles, and Eve to the sky, raining down feathers from her wings to destroy their guns.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto hears the sound of battle. She holds her head in pain as she tries to remember what happened. She know she was firing her railgun... against somebody.

"That guy...!" a mental vein snaps in Mikoto's head. She rushes to where she hears fighting. She can see a bunch of armored gunmen fighting the spiky haired boy. He was swiftly dodging all of their gunfire and knocking them out at close range. "He's... actually dodging all that gunfire." In one moment, she hears Train fire one shot, but hit three different targets. (He fired so fast that only one gunshot could be heard while three bullets fly?)

Some fast flying feathers catch her attention. She finds them coming from a flying girl with wings. Looking over the battlefield more closely, the gunmen were not of any organization she knows of, most likely they were one of Academy City's underground forces. But what she finds alarming is a broken container.

(Did they get the 'Eve'?)

"Hurry up you two!" Sven pulls up in a Humvee. "We're getting out of here!"

(I have to stop them from getting away with the 'Eve'!) Mikoto jumps down to go after Train and the girl.

XXX

* * *

"Let's go Little Princess!" Train calls as he knocks out the last gunman and hops on top of the vehicle. Eve lands right next to him.

Sven floors the pedal and the vehicle accelerates to top speed. A sudden bad feeling hits Train and he quickly turns around and blocks an electric bolt with his Hades. Train sees Mikoto pick up a fresh bullet from the ground, most likely from one of the guns that Eve destroyed. "Little Princess, I need you to anchor me." Train stands up and aims his gun at Mikoto.

"What are you going to do?" Eve asks.

"We're going to find out whose railgun is stronger."

Mikoto quickly examines the bullet, both with her eyes and with her power. (This will definitely reach them.) Mikoto poses to fire her railgun.

"She's aiming for the car," Train tells Eve as he concentrates his aim. "She'll definitely be able to hit us with that railgun of hers. And I can't fire back without flying off. So I need you to keep me here."

"Okay," Eve grabs Train's waist from behind and has her feet meld with the Humvee.

"Hold on tight Little Princess."

Eve tightens her grip on Train."Transform, Steel!" Eve's entire body turns to metal.

(Wait for it...) Train focuses greatly on Mikoto, even as they're driving away. (Come on...)

Train sees a spark from Mikoto's hand and pulls the trigger. Both railguns fly at supersonic speeds. The two bullets sear through the air like a laser. A powerful shockwave rocks the tunnel, causing dirt and earth to fall in and block the passage.

The Humvee loses control for a moment, Sven struggled to get it back in order and going straight. "What the hell was that?' Sven cried out from the driver's seat.

Train regains his balance thanks to Eve holding onto him. Eve returns herself to normal and sits down on the roof, Train falls back relaxed. They smile at each other happily.

"So, who's railgun was stronger?" Eve asks.

"I don't know."

XXX

* * *

"They got away," Mikoto speaks to herself, looking at the collapsed tunnel. She lets her magnetism drop and the debris that was floating behind her landed noisily. Mikoto replays the events of the last few seconds in her mind, in slow motion.

_She fires her bullet, and Train fires his as merely a second later. The two bullets fly until they collide in midair. The shockwave from the impact shakes the underground, and a bullet flies right by Mikoto's head._

The girl turns around to see what used to be an armored vehicle, it's now blown up and on fire. "I guess using an actual gun to shoot beats just flicking a bullet. I should've used bigger ammo." She looks again at the shattered container. "Just what was that 'Eve'?" Mikoto notices a feather floating down in her direction, most likely from the mysterious girl's wings. "And that girl, who was she?"

Instinctively, she grabs the feather. Her electromaster powers instantly react to the nanomachines that the feather is made of. She witnesses... the memories of that girl, from her life as a weapon, to being saved by Train and Sven, and her resolve to protect and atone. That girl was Eve.

...

"...ssy? Sissy?"

"Huh? What?" Mikoto was shaken awake by her friend, Kuroko. "Kuroko?" A quick scan around the area shows that Anti-Skill is arresting the gunmen. "What happened?"

"You were staring at that feather for a long time," Kuroko answers. "I was getting worried."

An Anti-Skill officer, Yomikawa walks over to them. "I don't suppose you'll be able to fill us in on what exactly happened, huh? These guys kept talking about the 'Eve' weapon."

"No," Mikoto shakes her head.

"Sissy?"

"Eve is not a weapon," Mikoto holds up the feather and looks at it. "She is... a guardian angel."

XXX

* * *

"Achoo!" Eve sneezes.

"Bless you," Train responds quickly. "You alright, Little Princess?"

"It's nothing," Eve answers.

"You know, you had us worried sick Little Princess."

"You could've saved me sooner."

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to the people that rescued you?"

"Will you two quiet down?" Sven yells from over the radio. "I can hear you from all the way in here."

The trio had somehow managed to leave Academy City with little to no problems, they even had an extra bonus!

"Man," Train complains. "Why do you get to drive the Humvee?"

"Cause I'm the one that hotwired it."

"I wanted to ride with Sven..." Eve muttered.

"I am not letting Train drive my car!" Sven yelled. Eve was the one driving, using her nanomachines to help her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know how many times you've crashed it just this month?"

Train and Sven start arguing back and forth over the radio.

Eve just sighs as they drive down the road.


End file.
